The invention relates generally to hunting equipment, and specifically to supports for holding a hunting weapon for quick access while hunting from a tree stand. Hunting weapons, such as bows and rifles, are often heavy, and thus it is fatiguing for the hunter to hold a weapon for long periods of time while lying in wait, for example, in a tree stand. It is preferable, however, for a hunter to avoid large movements associated with readying a weapon when a prey animal comes into view because such large movements can spook the animal.
Accordingly, it is advantageous for a hunter to have a sturdy surface from which to hang or support the weapon. Ideally, a weapon support is adjustable to an optimal position for hanging the weapon in a desired position from which the hunter may easily ready the weapon without causing excess movement. Such a device would be useful not just in the context of tree stand hunting, but in any context where a hanging support from a tree is required, such as hanging a lantern.